Dragons in the City
by SweetToothDinosaur
Summary: [AU] Being a sorcerer is quite the amount of fun! Not only do you get see dragons and set your homework on fire, but there's also a disappearance of students in the city— Wait. What? That wasn't suppose to happen. Especially when Gen and Guren are trying work and dragons try to flirt with them. (Seigure/3DShipping/Gurlan) & (GenBeni/PolarRenaiShipping/Geni) [Rating May Change].
1. Chapter 1

The skies were a white wash blanket. Neither was there a bright sun warming the air, or a dark grey gloom. Just simply white clouds on a cloudy noon when the fog was suppose to go away. Despite the neutrality of the weather, the sigs of a light sprinkle was suppose to happen in the countryside's rolling meadows. Nearby, there was a plain road where a school bus was driving the many chattering students who were going on a fieldtrip.

"Gen, it looks really cold outside." A young redhead looked openly at the scenery that was passing by them. The boy that sat next to him was at the same age of 10, but had more a growth spurt.

"Does that mean you're going to be cold? Because I'm okay with letting you have my gloves." The dark brunette replied. But a shake came from the younger-looking boy.

"No, it's just really cloudy outside. I'd be more worry if you were colder." He leaned away from the mirror as the chatter among the fourth graders was growing. "You're suppose to be part of my family too."

"Right." Gen sat properly as the boy was starting to lean on him to simply nap with warmth. "Guren, you're suppose sleep after the fieldtrip."

"Hey! You sleep more than I!" Guren laughed lightly and just started sitting next to his friend. His violet eyes adverted to the rolling scenery outside. For the rest of the time, the drive was rather long and staying seated wasn't any help. Although, both boys were content and enjoying the naïve atmosphere. Rather than getting bored, the two were simply sitting there and their legs swung with th motion of the high seats.

After another hour, the bus was passing by a village that had been the nearest to them. Most of the kids in their class were still happily chatting while the rain was pouring down. The sounds of rain droplets pitter pattered against the thick windows of the run down vehicle.

Indeed, very run down. In the middle of driving pass the village, the engine sputtered ut loud and the moving houses stopped in motion. Even a few kids noticed the stopping bus and began asking muliple question al at once. While the teacher was trying to talk with the other adults on the bus, the redhead and his friend were still sitting.

"Gen, do you know what's going on?" Guren asked, looking out into the raining place.

"Looks like the bus needs to be fixed and there's no signal in the village. But the teacher is trying to call the parents to pick up their kids." He answered, getting off his seat. "Anyways, most of us will be having an overnight fieldtrip."

"That's really cool!" He hopped off to follow his friend out of the bus where all the students were still talking over the teacher who was giving instructions. Most of them had been the usual safety rules and to wait calmly. From what was explained, it would take a few hours for the parents to show up, so some kids will be at the community center until late night.

Few by few, parents were already rushing to get the students who were carpooling with their friends and all of them were going back to the local town where most of them were from. Only a few students wandered around by the late evening times, when the rain stopped. Most of them were rather bored because there were't any kids to talk with or play with.

Meanwhile, both Gen and Guren were waiting patiently on the benches.

"Dad's taking a long time to get here..." He slightly frowned when another parent showed up to pick up another student. Noticing this, Gen stood up to look around the area.

"It's okay. We'll have something to do." He said. "You should feel happy right now. So, you can name whatever you want to do."

"I want to go to the woods! The rain stopped right now and it's not too dark!" His eyes lit up and he bounced off the bench.

"We're not suppose to—" The taller boy began, but paused. He carefully looked around, then he finally nodded. "Okay, but just as long as we don't get caught."

In response, Guren tried to give his friend a quiet high-five and they began to sneak out of the building. The action wasn't too difficult because they didn't really get attention like the chatty kids in their class. Eventually, they went outside to where the sun was setting ad the skies were cleared after the rain.

The air was fresh in the scent of water drops and the plants were closing into buds fro the time of day. Both boys were strolling on the sidewalk and took a turn to the grassy fields. Far from the sidewalk, stood a line of dense forestry that bordered the wilderness.

Within a few minutes, they were already walking on the forest's trails to avoid getting lost. Mostly they enjoyed their time by how abundant the nature was and the size of the plant life there.

Suddenly, a faint cry was heard. It didn't take long for both of to react, but they were hesitant at first. However, curiosity got the better of them and they went off trail and carefully walked to where they heard the cry. Obviously, they didn't really know any better and soon heard the screams that mixed with howling.

"What the h-heck?" Guren abruptly said, but gen quickly covered his mouth and pulled hide behind the tree. In front of the tree they had hid behind, was a man far more older and looked as a brutal hunter by the gear he wore that bulked up his size. Across the man had been rather a small-looking dog that was defenseless.

Both of them weren't paying attention to what he as saying, but Gen motioned quiet signs at the redhead. They eventually started talking through hand signals and were looking at the small animal that didn't mean any harm. Finally, a solution was set out.

First, Gen picked up a rock and made a break for it. His arm slugged the stone at the man who immediately took notice of the rock hitting his ear and perhaps skull. The older man gave chase to Gen, who was running as fast as he could. However, he had made a sharp turn and was at the edge of a rushing river. There was much options left and the boy with red eyes was satrting to back away step by step.

Suddenly, a rustled was heard nearby. Without warning, the redhead jumped onto the man's back and start to hold and press a certain part of the man's neck, until he fell flat to the ground. Gen ran over to Gure who was looking down at the man.

"I did what you taught me to do. He's suppose to wake up, right?" Guren looked at Gen.

"That's as long as you did it correctly." He replied and began to drag Guren away. As they were about to leave, the skies were already getting dark and tiny stars were soon dotting the night sky. However, they seemed rather lost because they had previously went off the trail and were trying to find the way back.

"Um... Are we lost?" The redhead whimpered when the scenery turned against them. Rather than looking like the backwoods, all the trees were twisted at different angles with leafless branches and the rots seemed as if they were rising from the earth floors.

"Don't worry. We aren't." Gen reassured him, looking around. With each minute passing, the lighting of the early moon glowed onto the grasses and trunks of the trees. The colour was a fleeting blue that paled with the moon's gentle glow.

Night had fallen by now and they were standing in a clearing surrounded by a coppice. There, the grass was a pale colour caused by the light of the moon. But that didn't help because they were still standing somewhere far from where they started at the line of trees.

Out of nowhere, a pup skippered up the boys and was happily wagging their tail. In reaction they cautiously backed away and stayed quiet. At that moment, a gentle brush came from the trees in front of them. A larger-looking wolf had appeared and they immediately froze at the sight of the animal.

However, the wolf wasn't looking interested for a hunt. Instead, the wolf stalked over to their direction and the small pup ran to the larger wolf. Neither Guren or Gen talked or move in fear of getting attacked. Before returning to the larger wolf, the pup when up to them and tried to jumped on their legs.

Even then, none of them reacted. After a few moments, the wolf went to picked up their pup and gave a look to them, as if to say a small "thank you."

"Quite a sight to see a family reunion here." A voice popped out of nowhere and the two boys stood in silent panic. While the wolf was standing in front of them, an elderly man was walking from the direction the larger wolf came from. "The mother wolf is very thankful for your actions to save her son. I believe she'd liked to trust you boys with something special."

"Sorry, but we need to go." Guren finally spoke up. However, he left ut the part where he would say that they weren't suppose to be talking to strangers.

"Where are you going if you can't find your way, though?" The man pointed out. A look glanced between the younger boys because they knew that were lost. "My name is Mr. White. Do you believe in magic?"

At this, the fourth graders backed away slowly. However, Mr. White simply didn't give a care. After a few moments of silence, he flicked his wrist a small glow of light came from the palm of his single hand. Guren and Gen immediately were surprised and curious at such an action.

"In exchange for saving this small family, I'll lead you two out of the woods." He nodded. At first, they were hesitant, but slowly followed in a certain distance from the leading man. Along the way, he was talking about much nonsense, that actually caught the attention of the boys. Once, Mr. White had stopped to show the borderline of trees. "I believe this is where you two are suppose to take a stop at."

"Thank you," They said in small voices, as they were about to make a run to the place of people.

"Before the two of you leave, here's a book. I know it's rather large, but you can be able to hide it." Out of his coat, Mr. White pulled out a leather bound book thick in old pages and loose papers. He allowed Guren to take the book. "Another note, be careful you young sorcerers. Black magic can tend to take affect in the furtherest of your interval."

Guren and Gen nodded to start walking out of the woods. By they time they ran off the grassy area, there was no small glow of light from the forest borderline. Although, that didn't matter at the time, because a woman pulled up by the community center and they made a break for the building. Inside the woman was looking all around the place.

"Mom! We're right here!" Guren gave her a small hug towards the concerned-looking adult. Like him, she had red hair. Her attire consisted of an early winter coat and ear muffs covering her tapered bob hair cut. The woman noticed Gen standing a few feet away from them and pulled him into the small group hug. Before leaving, he had a small conversation with the teacher.

After that, they all went into the car and left. Neither one mentioned of going into the wolves, but the were asking many questions and retelling about what magic was like.

 _Six years later..._

"Gen! Wake up!" Guren tackled the blankets of the bed where the sleeping boy was laying in. The struggle was real by how Gen tried to kept the blankets to himself, but the two teenagers were soon tumbling on the floor and laughing. Gen shoved a pillow into the redhead's face, while returning to his bed. However, Guren sat up laughing and threw the pillow back.

"Fine," Gen rolled his yes at him and threw a hoodie over himself. Meanwhile, Guren tossed him a pair of skinny jeans and went checking around the house. After washing his face, the taller teenager tossed a breath mint into his mouth and threw a small duffel bag over has shoulder as Guren was running out the door of the living room. From there, they caught the elevator in a nick of time and were waiting to get to the first floor lobby.

Hitting the first floor, they made a break for the spinning doors of the building and unlocked their bikes from the racks. Right away, they started pedaling past the slanted streets of the city and passed by the many various shops and closed bars. Most of the time, they had to pass the many streetlights and take quick shortcuts where people would yell at the teenagers.

Finally, they hit the breaks and took a turn towards a certain park and locked their bikes against the racks there. Here, there was rather a large building for the public and not many were entering the building.

The teenagers rushed through the grand double doors and were welcome to the many shelves of books and scent of the coffee shop nearby. There, they started going to the coffee shop and took one of the bar stools there.

"Five cake pops, a swiss chard croissant, and a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream." Gen said to the worker there.

"Good morning Chooki, I'd like a ham and cheese bagel with a decaf mocha." Guren asked the dirty blonde teenager who was behind the counter.

"You guys always skip breakfast. Dude, get a maid already." Chooki smirked, as he was serving prepared dishes to them.

"I sleep in and Guren can potentially set the kitchen on fire." Gen took the fork and knife to eat his breakfast.

"Same excuses as always." Chooki smiled, rolling his light green eyes at them. "That's going to be $22.09 for all of that."

At this few bills of dollars were handed to the teenager, who took the money and was starting small talk with the two boys. However, it didn't last too long when the two teenagers were already getting up to leave and take their drinks. It wasn't much of a hassle to get to wrk when they were already working at the bookstore.

A few hours passed by and they casually went to their regular shifts and saw the familiar faces of the people there. Or the lost newcomers who decided to finally step into the large place. Either way, when break got around, they met up in the storage area of the place.

"Alright we have to try this again." Gen slid a book out of his duffel bag and opened it up. He pointed to the foreign text on the page that was bookmarked. "You lit the candle andI have to blow it out."

"Right, but that's because there isn't a water sorcerer around." Guren nodded. "I remember that last time we had to dump coffee on the candle."

"Guren, focus." The teenager with auburn hair reminded the redhead, who started clutching the carnelian necklace he took out of the bag. Meanwhile, Gen did the same with an unknown stone he grabbed.

" _Accensus._ " Guren said, as a light started to slowly flicker on the candle. For the entire time, he stood completely still white his eyes focusing on the flame tat hadn't lit up yet. Closing his eyes, he quietly counted to himself, before opening his eyes again. However, the lavender irises he once had changed into a clear, silvery colour. Finally the flame was growing into a small emer that waved from the candle's wicker.

" _Spiratus._ " Gen spoke gently and a gust of air blew easily to blow out the candle. The smoke wafted up in the air, but it wasn't enough to turn on any alarms. Or the sprinklers.

"Yeah! That was really great!" Guren cheered for they teamwork they accomplished. Gen accepted the high-five from the shorter teenager and put the book back into the duffel bag with the stones they had. Although, the candle was cooled down by a nearby water bottle and placed away from the wood and papers.

" _Obfirmavi._ " Gen stated to the bag and tossed it over his shoulder. They both went back downstairs and to their regular shifts. For most of the time they were casually working in the bookstore without much trouble.

When Guren was putting away the books, he stumble over his feet and was about to fall with the mny boos he was carrying around. However, that was avoided when a customer immediately took the tack of books away from the employee.

"You alright there?" The teenager asked, his crystal eyes widening at seeing the redhead who was carrying books.

"Thank you, and I'm just fine!" Guren quickly replied back. Putting down his stack of books, he took away he books that the customer was carrying the rest of them. "I'm so sorry for the trouble. I'll make it up for you—"

"You don't have to. I'm already a regular here." He smiled, running a hand through his sapphire locks f hair. "I'm guessing you aren't from the city like this one."

"Yeah, it's my second week here." Guren nervously laughed, going to pick up the books and carry them to the nearby shelves. "If you're a regular here, then what do you enjoy reading?"

"Well, um... I—" He began, with his voice getting slightly falter.

"Ceylan! Get your ass over here!" A feminine voice was heard across the opposite shelves where they stood.

"It was nice meeting you, Ceylan." Guren ignored what he had just heard and started to put down the stack of books to replace the shelved ones.

"Right, I guess I'll see you around..." He peered at the name tag on the redhead's shirt. "Guren— Yeah, you'll see me around."

At that point, a book was thrown over the shelf and bonked Ceylan on the head. In reaction, he marched away before Guren could even ask if he was okay. Although, it was too late before he could even give a wave. While putting away the books, Chooki ran up to the redhead with glancing eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked the coffee shop employee, thinking that his friend probably burn his wrist with hot coffee.

"I need Kiro to skip school tomorrow. Can she stay at you guys' place?" Chooki asked with a concerned look plastered on his face.

"Why?"

"Another student just went missing on Friday."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chooki, Gen, and Guren are 18 in this story because all of their birthdays have recently passed. If I accidentally mentio they were 17 in the last chapter, just know that they're actually 18.**

* * *

"Is Kiro at your guys' place, right now?" Chooki asked at they were walking down the hallways of their school.

"Yeah and we made sure everything in the place was locked." Guren assured him. "We just have to hope that she doesn't get Max irritated..."

"True that." He clicked his tongue and they stopped by their lockers. The school that they had went to was overcrowded by the city's population, so many of the students there would usually share a locker. Unless, their partner moved or something of the sorts. Guren and Gen obviously shared a locker to themselves, while Chooki was their locker neighbor.

"I still can't believe we have to go to school," A younger-looking teenager grumbled nearby and slammed Chooki's locker shut. He stalked off as the two teenagers were walking to this area of the lockers.

"How'd you end up with _him_ as a locker partner?" Guren glanced at the dirty blonde, who just gave a small shrug,

"Dunno." He replied. "At least he keeps to himself."

"Seriously? We should just let him have the whole locker and you can share with us." Guren started unlocking his combination. "I mean, you can smell the sweat and leftovers from six feet."

"At least it doesn't smell like a locker full of latex." He snorted, opening his locker that had previously been shut. "Plus, he doesn't want me to have an air freshener for it. You guys always seem to have, like, a scented candle lit in there."

"But there's no way we could keep a candle lit in there." Guren pointed out abruptly. "All of our books would be set on fire!"

"Yeah, whatever." Chooki said. "You're practically afraid of the chemistry flame."

"It's a fire hazard?"

For the rest of the day, most school activities carried out normally. However, there was P.E.

As usual, all the boys would go to the locker rooms and usually face the loud conversations and repellant scents that came from years of sweat and the marked trashcans.

At this time of year, the weather was at early, mid-spring. Therefore, there were shoes covered in fresh mud and grass clippings from the game of lacrosse that day.

Most of them were heading for the showers because that was their last period of the day. Although, the intercom went off as everyone was mid-changing from their uniforms to go back to their houses.

"Guren Nash and Gen Kurai. Please report to the principle's office." All eyes fell on the two boys. "Immediately." Not wanting any further attention or second-hand embarrassment of being in the locker rooms, they decided to stay in their uniforms and run out with their backpacks.

The bell hadn't rung yet, so it was easy to get pass the hallways of the large school campus. Although, their tracks were covering the floors and they slipped nearby the doors of the main office. Casually, they started walking into the main office where they'd find either the nice lady at the desk, or the grouchy woman who strictly gave them sick looks.

Today, there was that nice woman who greeted them in a friendly manner and they gave a small hello back. Despite their independent nature, they were polite. Dropping off their backpacks underneath the benches, they went for the dimly lit door and walked into the small office.

In there was a large desk made of walnut wood that matched the many other wooden furniture in the room. Although, the reason why they had match had been due to the fact that everything was a dark colour. All in all, there was merely a single large window with silk-like drapery. The seating there were the brown velvet arm chairs in front of the desk, but nothing unique really settled in. Only the large window was there to be distinguished.

The two teenagers took a seat, not really paying much attention to the atmosphere. Behind the desk was a dark figured man, who get any much light from the window at the side of the room. His face was barely shown, but there was a feeling that his eyes could creep at all the small actions that took place within the room. On the plaque, a named read: "Mr. Villius."

"Do you boys know why I've called you here today?" A crust-like voice questioned, without giving a forewarning.

"No..." Guren answered right away to avoid the trouble of a longer built conversation.

"Then, it seems to have caught my attention that I've been getting reports of smoke from your locker." Principal Villius was tapped on the desk with solid knocks. "Is there a way you could shed some light on such a situation?"

"Could you shed some light about the students disappearance then? Maybe you should be suggesting the school board for the students to not be on campus." Gen absent-mindlessly spoke out.

"Even I don't know what's going on for goodness' sake! I'm just playing my role to guide these students to education, like the good man I am." They could tell his gesture was open-handed, as if he didn't know any much as they did. But that quickly died down when his hands were folding over each other. "Anyhow, it has come to my attention that there are traces of smoke coming from your locker. Could any of you explain or I'd have to call your parents... And guardians."

"I have asthma." Gen gave him an annoyed look. "Even if Guren was the one smoking, he wouldn't want to kill me."

"Calling household it is then." Villius stated and the clicking dials of the telephone were being at work. Meanwhile, the two teenagers froze up at the mention and gave each other worried glances from the corners of their eyes. With each push of the button, the principal was a dial away from contacting their place.

Suddenly, the door knob swung outwards and someone came rushing in. They seemed like an official who worked for the public school system and they didn't seem to know how to find patience.

"Sir, there's no exact traces of any smoke hazards within the locker. From what the dogs have smelled, there's most a vanilla scent and nothing else." At that exact moment, both Guren and Gen bolted right past the unknown man and ran off with their backpacks. Right then after, the audio of the phone was heard and out came a cat's cry.

The telephone was then slammed onto the bar.

"Those blasted teenagers..."

Outside, a car was driving through the streets of the slanting street city. The car was a convertible despite that spring was early. Two bikes were placed in the back with a teenager sitting next to them.

"What took you guys so long?" Chooki asked, while keeping his eyes on the road.

"The principal thought we were high." Gen answered, letting the wind rush past his hair. "He was about to call the home phone."

"And we were kinda worried tat Kiro would pick up the phone." Guren sighed. "I just hope she ignored the call or else we'd actually get in trouble."

"Sheesh, that guy always finds a way to try and crack up your relationship to each other." Chooki rolled his eyes as he hit the brakes and put on the turning signal. "You two are seriously good people from the wine country. I had to live middle class here."

Once the light went green, the dirty blonde took a turn towards the parking lot of a grand skyscraper. The building was high with mirroring windows and reflective glass of modern arts. At the entrance was the grand doors of black frames and the many people who had worked outside to guide reservations. At the parking lot, Gen and Guren took out their bikes and started making their way into the entrance where employees started small talk with them. Guren gave a friendly gesture and greeting, but Gen pulled him aside and said a single, "No thank you."

Inside, they went for the elevator and started making their way up into the highest level of the place. Chooki just gave them silly gestures at everything, while they were making their way into the suite.

At the door, Guren slid a key card and the door opened. However, the room didn't look the same because there was glitter all over the floor.

Even a cat covered in the sparkly decoration was running up to the redhead who held the house cat very tightly. Immediately, an eight-year-old slid right past the door. Perhaps to chase down the cat. She backed up and gave a smile to all three teenagers who stood at the sight of multi-colored glitter.

"Chooki, you're the one who's cleaning this up." Gen stated as the dirty blonde k=joking laughed and his sister was pulling at his arm. With that, everyone was carefully walking around the suite to avoid getting glitter on their clothes. Gen and Guren went for one of their rooms and locked the door to leave their friend in the glitter mess of a kid.

They both tossed their backpacks aside and Gen was pulling out the papers from each one. Meanwhile, the violet eyed teenager was left to brush the glitter off his cat. Going through the closet, Gen pulled out a white jade and opened up a small booklet and said something in latin. Upon this, the pencils were moving without a writer and began to do the assignments on there.

"As usual, Villius won't decently suggest the school board to take a few days off, until the kidnappings have lower." Gen sat on the bed with the redhead. "But he starts accusing us of smoking."

"I'm guessing you took the candle out." Guren assumed.

"Forgot to blow the candle out at 5th period. Plus, we have to light up the candle because Chooki's locker smells."

"True." He added. "Can you send an email to dad that he needs to say something to the school board?"

"Sure," Gen went to the desk that held the set up of a computer. The clicking of typing echoed throughout the room. By now, the cat seemed to be happy of a clean coat and started leaping about in the room. Once Gen was wrapping up the message, the black cat pounced on the keyboard and into his lap to cuddle the older teenager.

"Max, no." Guren took the cat away from Gen and placed the cat outside of the room. "I hope Chooki's done cleaning up."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to let a maid work for us." He laid back on the chair and looked out the window. "If something's not done about those disappearances, then I'm considering we may have to take actions for ourselves."

"Really?" Guren's eyes widen at what Gen had said. "Because we really should—"

"Guren, you know it's a risk too. We can't just use our powers for the things meant for superheroes." Gen sighed. "It's already bad enough that... you know."

"You don't have to blame yourself on what happened back then." Guren suddenly stood up to look at a pair of red eyes. "It was an accident and we all survived. Everything doesn't have to be bad."

Before the sedate conversation could continue, a knock came from the door. Quickly, Gen stopped the pencils that were writing with the snap of his fingers. Once the traces of magic were erased from the room, Guren went to open the door. Messy, blonde bangs appeared from the doorway, with alert eyes.

"Guys, you believe what the news channel is playing right now." He exclaimed. Immediately, Guren and Gen rushed out of the room with Chooki and got to the living room, where the TV was on to some local news channel.

"Last night around the time where midnight was coming, people have seemed to witness an overnight frost on the bridge. Currently, meteorologists are trying to figure out the reasoning for this stange event during spring of the west coast." The woman with brown hair started explaining on about the event, until the news moved onto the next man.

"As of today, many people have found these unusually large scales. Because of these treasure findings, biologists are now claiming and asking to give them for further research." He reported. "So if you kids find any scales, please go to the museums around here as donations. Back to the missing student file reports."

"Today, there's the same constant decrease of student from the many dorms of the colleges and high schools here. Middle schools students' parents have taken a rebellion to not allow their child to go to school from this day, until the missing students are found. As for elementary and preschoolers, there has been two reports so far in the following schools..." The news reporter went on about the schools that were listed.

"That's the school that Kiro goes too..." Guren gasped, as Chooki was sitting closely to his sister.

"This is seriously going too far." Gen sighed heavily and looked at his two friends. "Kiro can stay here for awhile and miss school. We'll also skip school and stay here."

Just then, a breaking news screen appeared on the TV and an unready reporter went stuttering out the news. "This just in, live! —The school boards have finally decided to close down for the next two weeks a-and... but— I mean investigations cannot go any further due to the car crash increase directed towards the investigating vehicles."

"I think dad got the email." Guren gave a sigh of relief.

Man, you guys have all the power sometimes. I don't think you could get anymore powers at this point." Chooki lightly laughed. Then he looked at his little sister. "Could you guys get a fancy cab to go back to my house? I'm going to probably want to stay here with you guys."

"Sure." The auburn haired teenager starting ringing up the phone at the kitchen counter. "And I'm assuming you'd want some bodyguards."

"Yeah, I'm the one who can be able to watch her." He gave him a look. As soon as that was done, Gen and Guren ran to the separate bathrooms to wash themselves off of the school scents and stains from P.E. While they were doing so, Chooki was waiting for a few trustworthy people to knock on the door and allowed his sister to go with them.

As soon as both teenagers were out, they were still in towels and Gen tossed a towel at Chooki.

"Get ready, we're going to that new club." Gen was starting to dry his dripping wet hair.

"Seriously?" Chooki laughed at them.

"Yeah, Guren's birthday has already passed and we're pretty much legal." He pointed out. "But we'll have to sneak around because we aren't twenty-one yet."

"Yeah, alright." The dirty blonde smiled to himself. With Chooki at the showers, the two teenagers were steadily looking at each other and staring at the news channel.

"Don't tell there are more sorcerers out there." The redhead looked back on the previous news. "Because there's no way I could freeze a bridge over night. And it's almost May!"

"Whatever is going on isn't great." Gen went looking through the cabinets of snacks, but went for the fridge. He placed a slice of cookies and cream cheesecake on his plate and started eating the cheesecake. "So, we'll have to keep a teenage profile up, until they leave."

They both went eating snacks in silence, with some small chatting. Just when Chooki got out, Gen went to his room and started looking through his closet.

"Gray clothes only. Black looks unattractive in the club lights." He said. They started getting dressed in the picked clothes that the auburn haired teenager decided.

Gen wore a pair of skinny jeans and a grey, scoop v-neck shirt that revealed the necklace he wore, along with his collarbone. His belt was revealing a dar teal colour and he kept his shirt tuck in. Guren had on a v-neck T-shirt with a dark red cardigan with a spread collar, along with grey cargos. As for Chooki, he simply had on a sleeves grey shirt that showed his bare torso and had on a pair of leather jeans with neon shoes. It was still the afternoon and they waited out the evening by talking about their futures and work.

Eventually, late night started going around and they started going outside for the night.

* * *

 **Alright kids, please note that they're going to a club.**

 **Please don't try going to clubs, because you've gotta be 18 years of age.**

 **The next chapter won't really get too extreme into sexual content, so the rating can't really go up to an M. Plus, this story's not suppose to be a lemon. xD**

 **OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tried to censor some stuff here guys, so the rating is kept at T, so don't expect any lemons from this story. xD**

 **Anyways, most censorship will make some of the story a bit inaccurate, so don't insult the way these scenes are described.**

 **Important: Do _Not_ Do Underage Drinking.**

 **enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

The night sky was pitch black without starlights. Beneath the darkness were the illuminations of golden lampposts and spinning lights from the driving cars. At the back of a barely lit parking lot, there drove a bright amber sports car.

The back of the build was covered in large graffiti contours and many types of messages. There was a long line of young adults and teenagers who were waiting to get in. A few bystanders were probably out smoking and didn't give a care for the line.

At the front of the backdoor entrance was a bouncer who was looking stern underneath oversized shades. Meanwhile, the three boys were still making their way over to the front of the line.

"We have to stop for a second." Gen went searching through his pockets. Chooki simply gave him an amused look, but Guren wasn't all that up for the next thing that happened. From his back pocket, he pulled out two strips of a guanashina material blend. One was a rich velvet crimson with diamond studdings, while there was a pure white-out adorned by opal stones.

"Are those..." Chooki started to stifle a laugh at both of them.

"Collars? Yes." Gen started wrapping one of them around Guren's neck. The redhead was hesitant, but forced himself to wear the accessory.

"Don't tell me this is some S and M club." Their friend laughed nervously.

"No, it's for safety reasons." Guren explained as he went to help Gen with the white collar. "Dad can't be able to watch us when he's over at the eastern shores you know."

"But collars...? Seriously?" Chooki pointed out the obvious.

"They actually attract no attention and it usually tells members that you shouldn't fuck around with the person who's wearing the collar." Gen supported the explanation as the dirty blonde rolled his eyes at the statement. "

"Whatever. Just as long as I'm not the one wearing them." They all gave a quick laugh and starting cutting through the long line. Guren pulled out a card and showed the bouncer who they were in a flash. Immediately, they were rushing right through the doorway and into the building.

Inside, there were flashing signs of neon colours and the LED decorations all over the place. Black lightbulbs were used and the white clothing articles were a blinding glow. Blasting from the speakers had been loud music picked in by terrible tastes.

Nonetheless, everyone at within every sight was dancing and drinking or performing idiotic stunts. Frat boys would be by the bar and the females were mostly keeping to themselves in their own cliques. Rather than staying in a group, they were already separated amongst the heated rooms of the club. Mostly, they had had been on the VIP side of the place and started partying around that area.

For Guren's situation, he was already by the dancefloor and easily finding himself within the crowd. Due to some amateur, his shoes slipped on the puddle at the floor and he was trying to balance himself up. Suddenly, a hand swung him back to his feet and one leg was lifted high in the air, like the tango. His right arm was high above his face and his eyes meet face-to-face with sky-lit eyes.

The dancer swiftly brought the redhead back into a standard position and smiled a sheepish grin. Almost childish, but his upturned eyes gave away his older age. Guren simply gave him a small wave, but the teenager retreated from this action. However, he gave a smirk back at him, signaling to follow him. Without even giving a thought, Guren assumed he was going to be talking to a decent human being at such a place.

Both of them entered the bar and the teenager who had caught Guren was sitting on one of the stools. Once Guren took one of the seats next to him, he was wondering why the teenager was smiling at him so much. Trying to recollect his thoughts together, Guren finally formed a surprised look on his mouth and saw who he had seen.

"Ceylan, right?" He smiled.

"Of course, it's the Ceylan Jones." He giggled, despite not having any sort of mature scent on him.

"I didn't even recognize you!" The redhead laughed, and later apologized. "Anyways, thanks for catching me back there. Gen would've broken someone's neck if I got injured at my first club."

"Really? This is your first club?" Ceylan blinked at him, trying to hide back a laugh. "And my friends are always saying I can't grow the fuck up."

"Yeah, I just turned eighteen recently this month." He replied. "How old are you?"

"Well, my ID says I'm twenty-two, but I'm seventeen." Guren nodded in acknowledgment, realizing he had ordered a fake. "So you won't get me kicked out, right?"

"Why would I? I had to at least do something for the quick save back there." He shrugged and the bartender started to talk to the redhead. However, Guren didn't really take anything, but Ceylan immediately asked for a soda. "So, where do you live? But I'm only asking because I've never seen you around the bay, except for that one time in the bookstore."

"I live around here, but I guess you can say I'm homeschooled." The bluenette answered. "So, who exactly are you, Guren?"

"A wine country kid who just moved into the city with my adopted brother." He replied, tapping on the sides of the bar stools. "But that's because my dad is really rich and has a lot of power."

"Damn." Ceylan said and they both bursted out laughing. Once they stopped, everything got awkward between the two of them again. While Ceylan was finishing up his soda, Guren was just studying the bluenette's features. Being from the city, he didn't ave much of a tan or the muscle. But the curves of his bending legs were strong enough from dancing. His face wasn't as matured, but the upturned eye shape gave off the vibe of a young adult.

Once Ceylan finished drinking, his hand gestured a Guren. "Are you going to he dancefloor or not? Because you don't have to dance with me."

""Just because I've lived in an old people's place, doesn't mean I've seen my brother kiss guys." Guren's lilac eyes narrowed at him, along with his dark eyebrows having a slight curve. By then, only the cocktail glass was left on the island counter.

With that being done, the glass was lifted off the table by a hand with feminine fingertips and slightly nudged towards the bartender who raised an eyebrow at the new figure. Immediately an order was requested by him, but she refused to take an offer. Turning the bar stool, like a merry-go round, she didn't realize a much taller figure had taken a seat that quickly.

In reaction, she abruptly back away and nearly fell back on her seat. However, her instincts got the better of her and she grabbed the counter's edge and knocked her skate shoes on there too. The teenager who took a seat next to her didn't notice the stunt and went onto staring at the crowded club. The only time he took notice her was when she finally spoke in a voice for a unique mix.

"I think you're going to pass out." He pointed out.

"This seventeen-year-old can take six shots in a row." Her hooded eyes finally made contact with crimson ones. Both looks were steady, but seemed to have an interest by the vibrant colours. But her gaze adverted back to the drink that was served to her her and she was able to chug it down. "So are you going to be a buzzkill and call the cops on me?"

"Nah." He rolled his eyes at her and rested his elbow on the counter. Upon seeing the bored teenager, the bartender just gave a look at Gen. "Cocktail cherries. Only the cherry."

"Seriously? I'd expect you to try to beat me at my own game." She snorted.

"I can't have alcohol." He stated, but closed his eyes for a second. "But I'm still beating you because sugar is my equivalent."

"I see how it is then." Her eyes wandered at the messy, side parted hair The majority of his bangs covered his right eye. As for the noirette hair colour, she couldn't define the exact definition. Burnt umber to chocolate. Or a black cherry to golden ends. "I'm surprised you have't used any pick-up lines on me."

"I'm surprised that you aren't in jail yet." Hearing this, she threw her long, bubblegum hair back and laughed out loud with a snort. Amused, Gen raised an eyebrow from hearing how she laughed. Suddenly, she realized that the people at the bar had heard her and she coughed a bit before turning a look back at him.

"Alright, you've got me there." She smiled. "I guess you should know my name, but I won't give away my last. It's Beni."

"Okay then." He said. Soon enough, there was a wine glass full of maraschino cheery with the many stalks attached and the beverage seemed to be a regular soda.

"And I know your name is Gen." Beni stated, looking at the lanky teenager. "I see you working at the bookstore."

"Really? People always say that they've seen my face because of the news." He tossed one of the edible orbs into his mouth. Then a bite of one off the cherry stalk.

"Yeah, I don't give a fuck about the news. I just like to kick back most of the time." From saying that, Gen noted the attire she had worn. Starting with an oversized, sleeveless top that showed she was wearing a bra underneath. As for her pants, they were a faded green blue that complemented her teal irises. Upon seeing her accessories, she wore a plaid beanie and a large metal wristband. Looking at his own outfit, Gen had realized his was more tight-fitting and neat.

"I can see that." He agreed, sipping the drink.

"And I'm guessing that isn't a beverage at all."

"Vanilla crème."

"I was going for water."

They sat there for awhile, and passing small words back and forth. Neither of them went on rants, but they didn't speak through shy lips. Once, Gen was finishing up his order, her baggy eyes stared down at his neck.

"So, you don't want attention. And you're wearing a collar fr one of those clubs?" The teenager with pink hair pointed out and he stared down at the accessory he wore. "You've got someone with you already?"

"No, but that someone isn't going to be some random bitch." Gen replied.

"You don't seem gay or straight. Are you bi?" Beni asked.

"Neither," He shook his head. "I just kiss with the boys I'm close to. But one of them is a straight guy who can't come out of the closet."

"Same situation." She agreed, following with another comment. However, someone hrew themselves onto her arm and was shaking her like a crazy person. Gen didn't have time to react and only stared at her to yell at the younger-looking teenager.

"Beni, we have to get out of here. Now." The teenager was obviously too young to get in, but he somehow managed to be there.

"Toxsa, you said that no one was going to be tracking our steps." She hissed at him.

"Well, I don't know how they found us!" He screeched right back at her face. "They're literally surrounding the building as we speak. We have to get Ceylan and go."

From this, she didn't turn to face Gen and stalked off with Toxsa somewhere else. Soon enough, Gen finally realized what had happened and knew that he wouldn't be able to find her with the crowd. The red-eyed teenager didn't really give a care and left the money on the counter. Within a few minutes, his cell phone was vibrating and a text came up.

From the looks of it, Chooki was sending drunk pictures to him and he was next to a sleepy Guren. The older teenager gave a slight smile at the sight of seeing both teenagers enjoying themselves, but narrowed his eyes at Guren. The expensive-looking collar was gone and away.

Observing the background for a quick moment, he made a break for the downstairs level. His long legs were an advantage to running and he was shoving couples out of the way to make it down the base level.

Soon enough, he found both of them sitting at a small booth and started to drag both of them out of the masses of neon lights and people who were getting high. Nothing mattered at that time and he was about to make a break for the door. Suddenly, the words of Beni's previous conversation had echoed in his head.

Immediately, he ran back up the stairs and requested the bartender for a back door exit in exchange for a price. With that, he and his two friends were going through the elevators of the roof and into a parking garage. Quickly, he took the keys away from Chooki and gave a frustrated sigh at the them. Gen didn't really like driving, but he knew that neither the drunk jock or his foster brother could drive at the moment.

They took one more elevator to the ground level and made their way into the parking lot. From there, they could see a line of officers surrounding the place and he was glad to have remembered what Beni was talking about with that Toxsa kid. Before wasting anymore time, he stepped on the gas pedal and went out to drive to an exit.

Driving across the bridge, his eyes were kept alert to see if there was going to be an "overnight frost" like yesterday. However, that event didn't occur and he gave a sigh of relief. The drive was quite peaceful for the time being. Gen parked at the usual place of where he and Guren lived. He had to carry both his foster brother and Chooki up there and refused help from the nightshift employees.

At the suite, he tossed Chooki onto the couch and placed the redhead onto the couch and went for the blankets. Even though nothing much happened at the club, his mind wanted to rest from most of the event that happened in the past few days. This seemed as the same feeling of him using that spell to heal a cut one time.

Either way, he knew that Chooki wasn't too drunk and Guren was fast asleep. For now, he should just sleep nearby to check on his two friends.

The next morning...

Gen wasn't one for rude awakening from his sleep. Rather, he would usually stay in bed, until Guren would pull the sheets away from him. This time, there wasn't a younger brother making a wakeup call. Instead, there were worrying shouts from a different room and the auburn haired teenager got himself onto his feet to see what was going on. He went for the bathroom, where he could hear familiar voices.

The door was wide open and dirty blonde wasn't paying attention and neither was Guren. Once, his figure showed up at the door frame, Chooki and the redhead immediately spun to face him and were chatting randomly.

Annoyed Gen gave them a questioning look, but turned his red eyes at the mirror and saw something that looked out of the ordinary...

"Guren, why the fuck do I see a hickey on your face?!"

"I gave consent!"

* * *

 **yes, there's a mention Guren having a hickey. xD but it's not a lemon, alright?**

 **Please note that Guren did give consent, so don't go assuming that he was raped.**

 **Anyways, please Review! This story has no Reviews so far... ;w; (Reviews describing scenes are good too).**

 **OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter's going to more light and not as plot heavy, so don't go yelling at me please. The next chapter will be more exciting a such. Even though the rating is at T, there's going to be slight adult mentions throughout the Story because everyone's 18. However, these are mentions and they won't be graphic enough to be considered as M-Rated.**

 **Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

"Are you kidding me." Gen's eyes stared right at both Guren and Chooki. They were both awkwardly laughing and looking around the bathroom.

"He was kinda cute, so we just kissed..." The redhead rubbed his elbow.

"Probably guessing that you went overboard on the kissing." The dirty blonde hinted.

"Well no, it was actually a peck in the cheek and he suddenly had to leave. I mean like, I'm the one who accidentally slept on his shoulder and I remember someone yelling at him." He explained, while Gen was giving them a look. "He kinda wanted to give a small kiss there, but his name was called out louder and he must gotten a surprised and bit down on me."

"No more clubs for you." Gen tossed a towel at his foster brother. He faced away from the bathroom and started walking down the short hallway. "I'm going to take a shower and you'll be wearing a turtleneck for the whole day."

"At least he was okay with you hooking up with a dude." Chooki shrugged at is younger friend.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a hook-up." Guren blinked. "I met him at the bookstore one time and thought he looked great at the club."

"Seriously?" The jock laughed. "Wasn't expecting that either. Anyways, I'll be taking and a shower too."

His friend left the bathroom for Guren to examine himself in the mirror. Indeed, he was nervous about the fact he found a darkened area of color on his neck, but he thought he'd be able to get away with that by stealing his adoptive brother's makeup. However, that didn't work out because Chooki was no help to him. Guren wasn't really worried too much by the fact that there was a small hickey at his neck.

Simply, he closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower head let the water run. Again, he did a quick check on his body, but something wasn't the same. He remembered there was suppose to be this secure feeling around his neck...

Oh.

Shaking his head quickly, he went right into the shower and took quite a bit of time in there. Mainly to go over what he could remember last night.

Lots of physical contact there. But with consent of course.

Just as long as Guren didn't mention about his collar, maybe Gen would just simply thought that the redhead took off the accessory himself. _But what if Gen asks?_ Well, Guren would just have to say he lost the collar because that's something possible to do in real life.

After he got out of the shower, he threw a clean, fluffy towel over his dripping hair. Brushing and squeezing away most of the water, he wrapped the towel around his waist. And shaking his now coconut scented hair. Opening the bathroom door, he let in his cat and allowed the steam to air out.

From the drawer, he pulled out a blow dryer and plugged the beauty supply in. Setting the dryer on cool air, he began to dry his hair and blow off the water from the top of his head. At one point, he teasingly blew some of the blow dryer's air at Max. Although, the black cat seemed to enjoy the treatment and continued to stay on the bathroom's counter.

For awhile, he kept this up at random and laughing along the way. "Hey, I'm going to use the hair dryer soon."

Hearing this, Guren jumped and pointed the blow dryer at his adoptive brother. Finding out tat Gen was the one teenager talking, Guren nervously laughed to himself and handed the older teenager the hair dryer. Carefully, he snuck away to his room to avoid any further interaction with Gen.

With his cat following him, he could hear Gen talking to Chooki. Mainly with the conversation going like this:

"Your hair is longer than mine, but you don't use a hair dryer."

"I don't like using them."

"Your hair is longer than mine, Chooki."

"And I said that I hate using them."

The teenager, who was going into his room just gave an eye roll and started going through his closet full of clothing. Most guys wouldn't really have too much of a closet, but a friend of theirs was their personal tailor who liked making clothes. The cat leapt onto the polyester blankets of his bed and yawned before going to sleep.

After a few moments, the redhead got dressed in a white V-neck long sleeve and slouch jeans. With that, he pulled over a carnelian, pro-collar duster jacket too. Last night wasn't all that good, so he knew that Gen would have them go around the city for a break. Before leaving his room, he tucked a pillow under Max and went out into the living room where his two friends were dressed comfortably.

Chooki had on a grey varsity jacket with hiking pants on. As for the taller teenager, he had on a flannel-like windbreaker of a dark, green-blue colour. His skinny jeans black and high-waisted to the camisole he had on underneath. Without much of a word, they all left the suite and began making their way down the elevator.

Once outside, they all went on the car and their older friend starting driving into the streets.

"So, ave any ideas for today? It's a Saturday and the area will be crowded." Chooki took a stop at the red light.

"Not sure, but maybe we have to get breakfast first." Guren rested his chin underneath his hand. "But most of the restaurants will be full by now."

"Just as long as the place can serve something like tofu," Gen stated out loud to the two of them. Chooki took a turn and exit to the furthest bridge. Soon enough, they weren't in the luxurious roads and more into the suburban parts of the city.

"Though you'd guys like a break from the fancy parts of the city." Chooki shrugged, continuing to pass by the crowding and communicative neighborhood. For them, they didn't really get too far into the area and went shopping in a plaza. There, they got different dishes than what one would have for brunch. Or breakfast.

Getting back into the car, they venture out the exit and starting driving down to the coast line and parking nearby the public docks full of boats and tourists. There, they ate their breakfast. Or brunch and were enjoying the pleasant scenery of passerby people.

"Last night was kinda weird." Gen sighed, chewing on a spinach dumpling. "The cops showed up for no reason."

"Seriously?" Chooki replied back with annoyance in his voice. He was stuffing a har gau in his mouth and awaiting to eat the egg custard. "That's pretty stupid."

"That club wasn't even sketchy. The place was for high-class adults too." He added. "The cops weren't suppose to search without a warrant."

"Definitely true." Guren agreed, eating a soft bun. "But it was fun while it lasted. Plus, Chooki was lucky enough to not get hangover."

With that comment, the dirty blonde held out his hand for a high-five with that type of accomplishment. Most of them were careful with the foods they had because of the seagulls nearby. Hey were discussing what to do next and watched the crashing waves of the huge rocks in front of them.

However, they weren't taking notice of the people gazing over at a certain scene. But the scene didn't really last much longer because they were more interested on sightseeing. At the parking lot, a motorcyclist was zooming past by the cars near the road's lane. Venturing further into the parking lot, the person put the breaks up at the front of the bright yellow sports car.

That's when Chooki tapped on Gen's shoulder before going to throw away the trash. The people on the motorcycle stopped with a foot kicking the ground. The backseat person was running over the boys at the sports car and took off his helmet. His figure had on a denim jacket over a cotton tank top and a pair of sapphire leggings underneath low-cut boots. His eye widen at Guren and they both gave each other warm smiles. Although, Gen took a careful look at him.

"Um, you kinda dropped this last night." He held out a small box to the redhead, who's eyes suddenly widened and quickly received the package. "Sorry that the thing got a little beat up, you know those people who tend to start fights."

"Thanks Ceylan." Guren said politely, but tried to make it seem as if he didn't know the bluenette.

Everything was all awkward, until the motorcyclist walked up towards them. They wore a snug, leather jacket in a worn away black colour. Their frame was mainly flat and couldn't be identified for an exact sex trait. At their bottom attire, they had on a saggy jeans and flat ankle boots. Finally, the motorcyclist took off their helmet and a splash of long, blushed hair came out in a messy pair of parted hair. With light exposed on her face, she wore a few steel piercings.

Seeing this type of person, Guren scooted towards Gen for some guidance in meeting someone like this. Gen just allowed his foster brother to be near him as he gave a knowledgeable look to her.

"Thank you for mentioning about the cops last night." The red eyed teenager finally said. "I got out of there with my friends before anything else could happen."

"No problem," Beni looked at Ceylan and slugged the teenager. "Just dropping by because my friend here had something that seemed to have belonged to the redhead next to you."

"So... why were the cops there in the first place?" The taller teenager clicked his tongue at her.

"Probably because they were hunting down a spoiled brat." She shrugged casually and nudged Ceylan a bit. "So I see you and your friends are enjoying these parts of the place. Having to live in the tallest skyscraper and all."

"Yeah, that's always something we were born with." Guren nervously laughed, and turned to Ceylan. "Where do you guys live?"

"Anywhere." Beni stated and got a shocked looked from the redhead who gave eyes at his older brother. At that moment, Ceylan tried to knee the teal eyed teenager in the thighs, while the two brothers weren't looking. Suddenly, they all looked back at each other awkwardly.

With Chooki stepping in, he somehow broke the ice. Just somewhat.

"Which one's the maid?" At that, Gen kicked Chooki off and Guren tried to laugh along with Chooki as if the whole idea was a joke. Chooki stuck a middle finger at his friends before continuing, "The chick wouldn't look good in a skirt, but the dude would probably look dope."

Beni snickered, while Ceylan was flustered at what he said. But the jock was joking around and slightly apologized. He then signaled for Gen and Guren to get off the car's hood and back into the seats. He gave them a wave before driving off into their separate ways.

"Thanks for shining some light back there." Gen glanced at the driver, who began laughing.

"Well, I didn't know them, so I thought'd things would be better if I saved you from that scene." The dirty blonde proudly huffed.

"But did you have to mention a maid?!" The redhead cried out.

"Guren, you aren't even interested in girls—" Saying this, Gen paused for a moment as the coastal winds were taking in place of the quiet air. "Don't tell me that was the guy who gave you a hickey."

"Well, I'm not much of a straight boy." Guren shrugged as Gen was asking Chooki to turn the car around. Within all of this, Chooki simply laughed off at everyone. However, he kept his eyes on the road and headed for the paying toll at the bridge.

"C'mon Gen, just let your skinny jeans loose for once." He chuckled. "At least he's not with a prostitute. Remember what happened a few weeks ago?"

"Huh? What happened?" Guren blinked.

"You were with your dad, so Gen and I went to a hotel with Rob and his gang. Now, I'm going to sum up what happened there." Chooki heavily sighed. "Emo's dad caught him with Jack Knife and he forced him to marry a prostitute the day after." Hearing this, Guren's look was filled with shock and his eyebrows were knit together.

"What the heck?! Emo's not even eighteen yet!" He pointed out. "And— Why didn't you guys tell me this?"

"Because you would've done something crazy afterwards. Plus, we've been meaning to tell you, but Gen's upset about this too." The auburn haired teenager didn't say anything back, but sighed. "Well, at least he finally came out of the closet."

"This is seriously not good." Guren gripped his hands on the car's handle. "First, student disappearances and now this."

"We're just lucky enough to see him during the summer this year." Gen sighed. "He's under house arrest, until eighteen."

"And the reason why I had to bring this up was that at least you aren't lying to yourself." Chooki nodded. "You like guys and that's okay. And it's better that you got your first hickey from someone you actually liked."

"Speaking of that... Guren, would you care to explain what's on your neck?"

"No..."

 _The next few days..._

"Must be awesome living the rich life." Ceylan laughed along with Guren. The two teenagers were sitting by a book section filled with middle school leveled bookstore wasn't as busy as that day.

For awhile now, Guren has grown used to Ceylan Jones and his antics as a person. Although, neither one of them had the courage to bring up the subject of what happened back at the club. As of now, they were discussing about something else in a different subject.

"Yeah, I guess so?" Guren's round eyes looked confused by Ceylan's comment, but he managed to understand his point. "Gen and I have made plans to go to Italy this summer with one of our close friends. This year, I told them they could take our lake house."

"You rich kids are seriously... Rich." The bluenette laughed to himself. "All of my value are in my jokes."

"There's nothing wrong with hanging out with a person of a different social status." The redhead smiled, as he continued to put away the novels meant for preteens. "You shouldn't blame that on yourself. I'll still like you."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I actually am your maid?" His eyes froze in a highlighted tint of the sky. With that, Ceylan's complexion seemed to have matched his cool tons of voice, being smooth and glowing. Noticing these changes, Guren slowly paused on the inside and allowed himself into Ceylan's trace. With careful motions, Ceylan's face creaned over by the redhead and he held a book up between them. Continuing, he still spoke in a cooling tone. "I mean, you could also be the maiden too-"

Suddenly, a pocket dictionary dropped from out of nowhere and bonked Ceylan in the forehead. On the shelves next to that one, a distant voice can be heard.

"Quit flirting you asshat!" The high pitched voice said and Ceylan was immediately running off by the sound of him. "The adult section is somewhere else!"

"Gotta go, Guren." He said. "Toxsa is trying to interfere us from our conversation."

"Okay then," Guren happily sighed and continued to work. "See you sometime later."

* * *

 **Also, if any of you guys want to talk to me, feel free to contact my Google+! I like to make Icons for personal friends!**

 **Anyways, please Review! (Reviews motivate me to write faster) Thanks to everyone reading this story!**

 **OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about late Update!**

* * *

Today had been rather lovely to walk across the bridge or even go biking. Although, there's an alternative to the term "biking" in a teenager's dictionary.

Of course "biking" meant to go for a race on your motorcycle as if that were a joyride. Especially when they had a passenger getting pissed at the speed they were at.

Well...

That was just something that passenger Ceylan had to deal with his whole life. That, and being a dragon like the motorcyclist. Right now, he and Beni were zipping on the rumbling motocross vehicle due to Beni getting bored as ever so often.

Sure he's gone fast before as of his dragon form, but being as a human, his body was freaking the fuck out. Especially when he wasn't thinking twice about allowing her to get high beforehand. Even though having a high friend was simpler to handle, that was arguable by the fact that they decided to go for a joyride on their motorcycle that afternoon.

Ceylan knew that this wouldn't last too long. Mainly because this frequently happened and she would've one day grown immune to this and recovered easily. Plus, they were in their apartment beforehand for a few hours and that wore off around the time.

The bluenette was fortunate enough that those effects were wearing off enough to avoid her from getting arrested. Still, her laugh was still loud and thinking seemed to be proven reckless. Meanwhile, there was a little voice inside that was hoping she stopped soon. Seriously.

After they fully crossed the bridge, they had to go onto the main road and through a quick tunnel. After a few more minutes, she took an easy exit off the highway and leading towards the lower elevation at the shores of the high tide bay. Quickly, she parked by the cliffs and started running down the steps.

Ceylan shrugged at her carelessness because he knew she was high enough to enjoy slipping on rocks. Simply, he took a bag from the back of the motorcycle and followed her down the steps. Despite being in his human form, he walked barefoot on the wet rocks because his blood would kick into healing or however dragons handle rough terrain. He finally reach towards the spot that Beni was sitting on and assumed she had finally crashed.

Taking a seat, he unzipped the bag and took out a water bottle. Gently pulling her head forward, he forced some sips of water into her mouth and quickly wiped his hand afterwards. He was used to this, but touching her lips wasn't something he liked. Especially when people mistook them for being one of those "punk couples."

"Ahhaha— ...Thanks bro—" She hiccuped at herself and Ceylan went looking through his cheap, disposable cell phone. The one that flipped and had the confusing text patterns. Rather than the ones that already had a texting pad for all the weathers.

"This is basically the only time you're a decent person." He mumbled, clicking the down button to look through his messages. Still being slightly high, she was peering over at his phone and obviously getting into his personal space.

"You got his number?" She questioned in an awkwardly, off-key tone of voice. He quickly pulled his phone away from her and flinched.

"No, this is Toxsa's messaging!" He retorted.

"You don't put hearts next to him." She said with deadpan in her voice.

"Fuck you," He stuck a middle finger at her. However, she simply did the same with both hands and widely smiled. Ceylan ignored her, but continued. "Well, he said that he wanted to talk with me sometimes. And calling would make everything suspicious."

"Guess so," She laid back and had a shock in her leg's reflex. Suddenly, she started rubbing her temples and wouldn't get up. He took a quick look and her and gave a disappointed expression in his eyes. Sometimes he had to remind himself that dragons and getting high don't mix well. Zipping his phone and the water bottle into the sealed bag, he cold hear the strawberry blonde's slight mumbling. "Are we going back? Because you better not be touching my ride you fucker."

Ceylan rolled his eyes and knew that what she had said was true. She had an after crash and headache. Obviously, not in the right conditions for driving back to their apartment. Knowing that they would be stuck there for a few hours, he slung the bag over her and grabbed her elbow. Looking around, he made sure there weren't any people around the high tide shore. At this time, people were really down much and he jumped into the water with Beni near him.

At the surface, the waters looked rather calm and normal. Underneath, there was a jet line of air formed bubbles trailing behind a fast current. After a minute or two, two heads popped up from the surface of darken waters. Nearby there was a cluster of rock-like stacks and that provided blind views from a good distance.

Focusing at the front of himself, Ceylan's mouthing tip slowly became layered in pale blue scales. Nothing too much, but his teeth quickly sharped and enlarged. Staring at the coastal stacks, he slowly let out a breath of air and the waters froze in mid-wave.

He hoisted Beni up onto one of the solid surfaces and breathed out again. This time, a layer of snow formed into a pad. Here, he made as a makeshift pillow for the dragon who had a headache. Meanwhile, he unzipped his bag and took a seat on an icy arm rest.

He didn't really like the idea of staying at an apartment whenever one of them broke out with their powers. Most dragons were suppose to have their own lair of treasure and self-rewards. For him and Beni, they didn't have enough treasure to consider finding a place. Plus, they rather be able to move from place to place easily.

"What did he sent?" She breathed out, with her eyes still close. By now, Ceylan's mouth returned to softened lip peaks that slightly tugged down a corner.

"Not gonna tell you anything about his life." The bluenette huffed, keeping the phone close to his sight.

"So you're going to tell him about your life then." Beni muttered, a tone of warning hushed. "You're a motherfucking dragon, Ceylan."

"Well, I'm the awesome-er dragon at least!" He proudly sat on the ice. "And you're just—"

"Tell me what the redhead texted you." The crashed teenager said in a firm voice. Being intimaidated by such a mood, Ceylan nervously backed off. Only just slightly.

"Just that he's going to be at this party his dad's company in this city," He trailed off. His gaze adverted towards the ice floe he created. In dismay, he clapped the phone shut and zipped up the box-like bag again. "Definitely not a place for us."

"Well, it's suppose to be." Beni muttered under her breath, still resting her body. That sentence was a reminder that they were dragons and suppose to live among the high classes. Except, they were orphaned fledglings who had to start their own treasury. So far, all they could do was travel around the world.

"There's a lot of jewels around here. It's just that many humans have already owned many of them." He mumbled, folding his arms towards his chest.

"There's no way I'm going to shed any scales because our fight seriously did more damage than necessary. Just have to hope no one gets on to us." This was a mistake they immediately made when first getting into the city. Earlier, they decided to make a Dragon's spar and mess around off the coast. However, they accidentally ended up fighting more near the shores and bridge. Seeing the damage they had done in a single hour, both dragons had to keep their profiles human and lowest.

"If we weren't dragons, then do you think people who actually accept us? I mean, you always see everyone going to school or working or you know!" The bluenette pointed out the time when they had decided to go to a club. That would've been fun, except they were nearly caught, yet again.

"Well, staying in this form isn't difficult at all. It just wears off faster the more we turn into our true forms." Beni noted. "So, if we want to be able to work and stuff, we have to avoid any dragon changes."

"Don't you think that's going to be difficult to— _ARGH..._ Fuck." Blue eyes blinked suddenly into a harsh magenta and Ceylan fisted into the ice floe, creating a series of cracks. He froze for a moment and his eyes stayed open wide. That was, until Beni slowly turned to look at the once, blue eyed boy.

"What do you see this time?" She splashed some of the bay's water at his face. From this, he slowly blinked himself back to a calmer state. "Also, we have to find a way to break that curse."

"Not my fault I was cursed, while inside the egg." He retorted back at her. "Plus, I think I'm getting used to this now. It just happens every time—"

"You try to correct me? Yes." Beni finished his sentence. "Plus, the curse is suppose to be easy to break. But there's just one problem, we don't own any raw stones."

"Not my fault that we're pretty much broke in our pockets." He pouted his lower lip out, raising both shoulders to his neck. For a moment, he bit his lip, thinking. "I hate it whenever I smell gems so close, but they aren't there!"

"Same here, one moment you think you'll find jewelry and the next thing you get is nothing, but thin air." She kicked the water. And continued doing so, until an idea came across her mind. "Hey. Where's that party even going to be?"

"He said the place was going to be somewhere grand and by the point."

"Fuck rich kids sometimes."

* * *

"The fact that your father isn't attending to the party and we're forced to go is completely pointless." Gen stated as he and Guren were awaiting to arrive to the front gates of the grand building. They were suppose to have went earlier, but they rather decided to spend their free time hanging out with their jock friend.

Many people like Mr. Nash were highly offended by such attitudes, but they were putting on smiley masks. Despite how they acted immature, all of them could afford to have gone to the bad side of the man. Guren and Gen knew what was going to come up next without their father. Quite a few of the riches acted as fakes and force-introduced them to their spoiled pre-adults.

Both teenagers had turned eighteen recently and didn't know what would get in front of their way. Back when Mr. Nash had to constantly keep an eye on their younger ages, he'd always say to never worry and to tell whenever they felt uncomfortable. Once they were eighteen, they didn't know whether or not his attitude would change on their actions.

"I know, but we have to do this for him. He's all the way over at the East." Guren defended, taking a downcast look and still holding up a slight smile. They were both quite glad that they were taking a limo and their conversation wasn't allowed to be heard.

"But he shouldn't make you be upset like that." The auburn haired teenager leaned his head towards the adroit redhead. Both of them were expected to make better impressions now that they were at adult age. No more messy and ferine hair preps anymore. Something that they weren't really into. Gen proved so by blowing away his neatly parted bangs.

"Even if he's not there, we'll try to have fun." The redhead added in a positive comment.

"If someone is going to ask for us in marriage, just say you're taken. They cannot argue with already planned engagements. Even if they try prying into you, just excuse yourself somewhere else." The auburn haired teenager closed his eyes, inhaling a deep breath of air.

Soon enough, the limousine pulled up to the hills of the party that would be full of foreign riches and adults with their snob family. The party went as expected with the two teenagers being asked many questions and occasionally sneaking under the tables as a temporary getaway. As of the usual, they separated from their closely distance and found themselves being under pressure at the party.

While parting away from the older men of large businesses, Gen was giving a polite leaving gesture towards them and shifting away from the scene. Only to bump into another adult figure yet again. Especially this person.

Principal Villius had a wall of emotionless men in front of him, blocking his face completely. His face had been shadowed by an expensive hat and he wasn't as recognizable. The only way Gen knew that it was the high school's principal was that his voice.

"Good evening, young student. Presumably Gen of the Nash family." He spoke in that raspy voice without having his mouth seem to be moved.

"Excuse me, but I do not remember having the name of my school's principal on the guest list." Gen took a careful step back. His eyes tried to focus on the taller man, but the crowded room of riches were confusing his sense of sight focusing. If there's one thing he had thoughts on, it was that he hated the principal. He didn't exactly have much of a reason to do so, because that's usually what Villius kept telling him every time he got stuck in the office.

"Good to see a young blood like you taking on this type of life." He said. "Such a pity to see that your father isn't here. As always. How's the motherly difficulties?"

"I'm eighteen and I can do whatever I want by now." Gen crunched back his sharper teeth in. But his mouth returned to normal and neutral when he realized that Villius was trying to do something to him. Even with the mention of his adopted mother, he had to fight himself back from showing signs of anger and recklessness. "Also, my parents are doing just fine."

"Even if you're an adult now, that doesn't mean you're allowed to pull yourself out of school, until you graduate. Plus, having you as a student is always wonderful and I enjoy having them all here." The vice seemed to have formed a type of genial grin. Fake was something that this principal was.

"If you enjoy having your students so much, then why are you allowing them to disappear?" Gen questioned this logic and awaited for an actual answer. Mainly because Gen had more power on this level of society.

"Huh? How could I possibly know of their disappearances? They were maybe the runaways who wanted to quit school and become one of those disappointments." Villius acted with hope and false confusion in his tone. But that changed into something posh and mocking. "Much like your biological parents. Having _you_ was their mistake. Or maybe you were the mistake to them. Especially when you decided to drop honors and your A's to go off with your classmates."

"Pardon my manners, but it doesn't matter if he's adopted or not, Villius. He can decide on whatever he whats to do or not because his happiness is important." Gen quickly looked up, hearing this voice. He immediately recognized the person and stepped away from Villius, making sure he was near the new figure of the scene.

The man was of in his middle age's and had rectangular glasses hanging onto his sideburns of light brown hair. He stood up against the disfigure of Villius and his men, giving a serious look towards them. Despite his dulling skin, his violet blue eyes were forming an angered arch at the blob of darkly figures.

"Mr. Nash, I wasn't expecting you here this evening." Villius said, his robotic tone was slightly knocked with aggression.

"Neither was I, Mister Villius." Mr. Nash repeated slowly. Meanwhile, the lanky teenager stood his guard next to the man, but his stance had been full of exact confidence. The grown man continued. "Excuse me for my views on your conversation with my son, but I would like give a few words to you."

"Go on ahead."

"Firstly, his biological parents do not need to be mentioned at times like these. As someone who works with students, you are suppose to allow them to feel comfortable. As for his age, school will be over in the next one and a half months, the law is suppose to release seniors students by then."

"Very well then, I was simply letting him get to understand himself better."

"This isn't how you allow a teenager to understand themselves. Speaking of which, he does not need to take honors under my roof. He can take whatever classes he feels that is at his comfort zone. Whats important is his happiness and own vision. Yes, I understand what road his parents had taken, but that story is far more different that his own life right now. What he's doing is good enough for himself to happy about himself."

"I see, now. If that's something he wants, then he'll just get a harder road in the future. Taking away his doors and disappointing fellow people of schooling. Just let him know that he doesn't get any chances from us." After that, the man left with his surrounding men. Once their presence was gone, Gen seemed to have finally calmed down.

Somewhat.

His clenched fists were shaky in the slightest. He inhaled deep breaths, quickly exhaling to have a new breath of air. His bangs started to twitch lightly at the ends with his sharp eyes opened wide. Mr. Nash noticed his behavior and dragged his adopted son across the room. The man ignored the greetings of people. Soon enough, they were in a hallway with lesser people and the teenager starting coughing out loud.

"Gen, are you okay?" His foster father asked with concern. His hands were on his shoulder and the teenager was still trying to quiet down again.

"No, not really. I just want to make sure— that Guren— is safe right now." He said with anxiety in his voice. He started hiccuping, but Mr. Nash kept standing there and giving the personal space he needed.

If there was something that he discovered while raising the dark haired brunette, that was the fact that he seemed to never cried. No matter how hard times could get for him, he wasn't able to form tears. This wasn't healthy for Gen because crying was suppose to be natural and let out his feelings.

"Yes, I've met up with Guren before. He's safe as of this moment. When I noticed Villius was here, I gave him access to the balconies." He said with reassurance in his voice. "I wanted to go to the party to surprise you two, but I don't think you guys are really happy right now."

"Not much..." Gen answered, holding his hands up to his shoulders.

"After this party, I promise that we'll spend a day together as a family tomorrow." Mr. Nash slowly smiled at the crying teenager. He knew of how Gen was with affection, and made sure he wasn't invading his space. Gen raised his head back up, his face was tried and bags were underneath his eyes. However, he gave a nod back at him in understanding.

"Yes, Mr. Nash." He stated, trying make his voice sound more normal. A catering cart passed by and the older man waved to the worker and got a few pastries and drinks off the cart that fill Gen's arms.

"You have to stop calling me by formal names. I'm your dad now." Mr. Nash said in a friendly tone. However, his faced looked up in the opposite direction. "Anyways, I'm sorry that I cannot take care of this situation at the moment, I need to get back to the party. But you can leave with Guren if you want."

With that, the father of Guren was disappearing back into the huge room full of people. This wasn't the first time this happened. During some high school days, the teenager with auburn hair had to be pulled out and taken to back because most people mistook this for an asthma attack or panicking.

The teenager slowly walked through the peaceful hallway, away from the people he didn't want to see. As of this moment, he wanted to leave already and went looking his foster brother. He took his time with walking up the vast flights of stairs to reach the balcony level that would be the highest.

By the time he got up to walk in more longer hallways, he stuffed most of the wrappers in his back pocket or tucked away the partially eaten pastries into a pocket, despite how the suit was suppose to be expensive. Taking his time to walk, once his footsteps where audible even further, the clicking of tal platform shoes came to a sudden stop. Then a faster type of knock that pounded the carpeted floor. His pace instantly came at a running speed as he ran past the doorway to the balcony.

Outside there, a kick from him plummeted into a dark figure. However, this had no effect and the figure remained in full shape. Next to him was the redhead who had his arm reached towards the railing, gripping it tightly and staying still.

"What's going on?" Gen immediately asked Guren, backing away in a rush.

"I don't know, they can touch us, but we can't touch them." He immediately responded back. The older teenager took in a fast breath and muttered under his tone.

"Fuck, the book is back in our room with the stones." He whispered, only allowing Guren to hear. Thrusting his arm towards his foster brother, Gen tried to reach over to him and pull the younger teenager away from the disfigured mist. Guren tried to reach to his adopted brother due to the fact that he was getting surrounded by the foe and being pushed away from the balcony.

Despite how long his arms were, Guren failed to reach Gen and his legs were starting to bend over the ledge and his upper body hanging upside down on there. Because this hadn't worked out, Gen pushed his way through the crowd of unknown enemies and went for his legs. Neither that didn't work because the redhead was immediately struggling to allow his support of legs to ket himself from falling. When things couldn't get any worse, one of the figures took advantage of this and caused Gen to let go by headbutting him in the chest.

Taking the blow, Gen stumbled in anxiety to see his brother fall off the balcony's ledge. He heard a sudden yell for helping and fear, but that was silenced afterwards. Red irises grew larger with the black pupils shrinking. Whatever colour had been on his face was washed away and Gen shut his eyes.

He inwardly studied at the situation on his hands as to now. He didn't have much options left but to immediately report to his foster father what was going on. He ran the opposite direction, but his way was blocked by the multiple enemies who somehow started to increase their size. Yet their figures were difficult to describe. Gen slowly was forced to take a few steps back and looked down the landscape below. Pretty tall for guy who fears of heights.

"If that's the fate Guren's been given, then I'll probably have to just go with this." He struck himself outward, off the ledge and awaiting the next thing that he knew would happened. However, something unplanned definitely happened.

Opening his eyes, he could easily see the starry skies of midnight azure and speckled grey. On hi back, he could feel something indescribable. A feeling of smooth and silk layer, yet rough to any touching motion. For a moment he laid there, thinking he was just simply going to fall forever. Hearing Guren's voice, he thought he was probably in the same place with his brother.

That was, until he could hear obnoxiously loud yelling that woke him up constantly.

"Gen, you're alive for crying out loud! Just sit up!" Rolling his eyes, Gen finally lifted his shoulder blades off the surface and gave a hesitant look of how high off he was against the ground. Easily seeing that something was lifting him up, his fingers latch onto whatever surface he had to hold on to. The auburn haired teenager then noticed Guren was at a further distance away from him, and on a... dragon?

The dragon underneath his foster brother was pale blue with an edge of thin cut ice. The scales were mirrors of solid glass that reflected the blue colours mostly and had a snout of something one would want to say, "frostbite." Claws were directed as icicles and the tail had taken form of an arrowhead.

Looking down on the "surface" he had held onto the whole time, Gen soon discovered that a dragon had been his cushion for his landing. Their surface was opaque of pearly opal. Yet, the opal surface was infused with slick black of scales. However, he could find touches of light rosy colours on the dragon's snout and arching crests. The tail was sharp like a knife and cut thinly as the colour of dulled pink. Gently, his hand neared the crest and held onto that from there.

"Dragons." He said, dubiously.

"Yep." Guren agreed with him.

* * *

 **OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
